Well now you know
by Brentinator
Summary: The lab rats meet their mom first the first time, but one has a little trouble with their mom. Rated K plus. Cover design by the amazing Stardust16. Somewhat AU, but aren't all fanfictions like that?
1. Chapter 1

What's up my fellow fanfiction writers and readers? I know that I'm working on Sticks and stones right now, but I finally got ideas for the sequel to my Secret Santa story, Douglas's side of the story. Here it is and it's multi chaptered.

Chapter one.

Chase's POV.

I know that I had defended Douglas in the past, but now I knew that he was lying. Our mom had been dead since I was a baby. I think, if this was our mom, then I didn't remember her.

"If your really our mom, you know what my favorite food is." Adam said.

That was a perfect question, she wouldn't know that Adam ate everything, even things that weren't food. Like that bar of soap when we were little. He was hiccuping all day and every time he did, bubbles would come out of his mouth. I know that sounds like something in a cartoon, but I'm serious.

"I don't know if it's changed in the past 17 years, but when you were little, you would eat everything, even Douglas's work papers." Lena said.

"Ok. I'm gonna take a guess and say that she's our mom." Adam said.

"Ok "Mom", what's our middle names?" Bree asked.

That one was good too.

"Adam Spencer, Bree Kelli and Chase William." Lena said.

"Ok. She is either our mom or a freaky stalker." Bree said.

"I still don't think that this is our mom." I said.

"I don't expect you to remember me, you weren't even a year old when Donald took you." Lena said.

"If your our mom, what does my birth certificate say?" Chase asked.

"Chase William Davenport, October 12, 1999, 12 pounds, 15 inches." Lena said.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open. Our mom, my mom, was alive?

"I told you three that I am your mom. And I expected at least Adam to remember me." Lena said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Adam isn't exactly good at anything with his brain." I said.

"So, what is this place?" Lena asked.

"This is the Davenport bionic academy, let me show you around." Douglas said putting his arm around Lena and leading her away.

"Can you believe that our mom is alive?" Bree asked.

"I'm as shocked as you are." Adam said.

"I don't still think it's our mom, she can easily look at our birth certificates to see our middle names, and the fact that Adam eats everything, that's general information. Anyone knows that." I said.

"Chase. Can't you just be happy that we finally have our mom?" Bree asked.

Then Leo walked in.

"Guys, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"So, turns out Douglas has a wife, and she isn't dead, and Chase doesn't think it's our mom, so now you see our problem." Adam explained.

"Chase, you have problems remembering your mom?" Leo asked.

"No. I wasn't even a year old when Mr. Davenport saved us from Douglas. So if that is our mom, witch I doubt, I don't remember her." I explained.

"Well, you never know Chase. She could've left right before you got your chip." Leo said.

"I still have this off feeling about her." I said.

"Chill out Chase. So you haven't seen the lady in your entire life. I don't think Douglas would let a complete stranger in the academy." Adam said.

"You do know that Douglas was evil, right?" Bree asked.

"Ok maybe he would." Adam said.

Douglas's POV.

I loved walking with Lena, it reminded me of our first date. Normally people would go to a movie or to a restaurant, but we weren't normal. We would walk through the park and talk about our annoying older sibling. She had one too, except her name was Lisa.

"Douglas, do you think Chase likes me?" Lena asked.

"Honey, Chase kinda over thinks stuff. He'll come around, I promise." I said.

"I hope so. I don't think he ever liked me. Even when he was a baby." Lena said.

"What kind doesn't like their mom? It's just instinct and since Chase doesn't remember you, it's taking him a bit longer to get used to you, that's all." Douglas said.

"Your right, I'm just getting worked up over nothing." Lena said.

We had come back to the hydra loop entrance.

"Well, you've seen the whole academy. What did you think?" I asked.

"I think that I'm so glad I found you and the kids." Lena said kissing my lips.

That falling in love feeling, I would never get tired of it.

"So, do you know when Chase will finally warm up to me?" Lena asked.

"Probably in a week or so. Don't worry about it." I said.

Then Donnie walked into the room.

"Hey Lena. Bree said that her mom was back, I decided to come see for myself. It's really nice to see you again." Donald said.

"Here's a question. Why did you take my kids!?" Lena yelled tackling Donnie.

Honestly, I wasn't sure who I wanted to win.

"Get your wife off of me Douglas." Donald said.

I finally calmed down Lena and got her off my brother.

"Look, the reason I took your kids was to protect them." Donald said.

"Are you saying that we weren't good parents?" Lena demanded.

"No. I'm saying that my brother wasn't." Donald said.

"Ok that's enough!" I said.

Lena and Donnie stoped fighting.

"Lena, you've had a long day, why don't you go take a nap?" I asked.

"Your right. I'm sorry Donald, I'm just stressed. Bye Douglas." Lena said walking to the bedroom.

"What is Lena stressed out about?" Donald asked.

"Let's just say Lena and Chase didn't get along great." I said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Donald said leaving the room.

"Does he even know Chase?" I asked myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Here's the new chapter! Special thanks to Dirtkid123, Anonlabratslover and Tootb (guest)

I hope this is a good chapter!

Chapter 2.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I walked into the mentor quarters and saw Chase doing something on his tablet.

"Chase." I said.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." Chase said putting up his tablet.

"So, what do you think of our guest?" I asked.

"Lena? She's ok, I guess." Chase said.

"Chase. What's wrong? You never guess." I pointed out.

"She is claiming to be my dead mother. Now you know why I'm guessing." Chase said.

"Chase. I remember when Lena and Douglas got married. She is your mom." I said.

"Look, I gotta go, talk to you later." Chase said leaving the room.

"Why is it so hard to make that kid listen?" I thought to myself.

Chase's POV.

My mom was dead. There was no way that this random person who just accidentally got on the hydra loop was my mom. No way.

"Here's what you want to do." I said.

I turned on my force field and turned it into a ball.

"Now you want to launch it at the target." I explained.

I whirled around and launched the force field ball at the moving target and it disintegrated.

"Ok, since you guys are newer at this, the target will not be moving. Lindsey, your up." I said moving out of her way.

She turned her bright red force field into a ball, whirled around and hit the target.

"Good job Lindsey. That was amazing!" I exclaimed in awe.

She smiled and went to a different part of the room to watch the rest of the students.

"Jason. Your turn." I said.

Let's just say Jason has trouble with accuracy.

He turned his neon green force field into a ball, whirled around and tried to throw it at the target, but accidentally threw it at me. Before I had a chance to react, the force field ball collided with my chest. I tried to get up so the students didn't freak out, but the pain was to much. It definitely did some damage. I heard some students scream and then I blacked out.

Lena's POV.

I had just walked out of the bedroom that Douglas said I could sleep in, when I heard screams coming from the room where my kids trained all these students. I ran in there and saw my youngest son on the ground, unconscious. His clothes were burned and so was his chest. I quickly looked for a pulse and sighed with relief as I realized he still had one. I told one of the kids to go get Douglas. They ran out of the room faster then lighting and came back with Douglas.

"Lena. What's going on? I was about to eat my lunch when all of a sudden, this kid pulls me in here." Douglas explained. Then he looked down at Chase. "Oh. That's a good reason."

"He was like this when I came in here. What happened?" I demanded.

"Chase was telling us how to use our force field balls and Jason has trouble with accuracy." Lindsey explained.

"Any wonder your Chase's star student?" I heard a kid whisper in her ear. I ignored that as I looked down at my son again.

"Let's take him to the infirmary." Douglas said.

I watched as two students draped his arms over their shoulders and took him to a different room.

Douglas grabbed my hand, helped me into the hydra loop, typed a few things into the keypad and sat down. The hydra loop went straight to the infirmary in like three seconds. We walked out and saw that the students had just gotten there with our son. One of the doctors took him to a different room. Then Adam, Bree, Donald and another kid I haven't met before came in there and sat down. Bree and Adam sat down on both sides of me.

"We just heard what happened. How is he?" Bree asked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he'll be ok." I said rubbing her shoulder.

Adam, Donald, Douglas and the other kid stayed silent. I finally broke the ice by saying.

"Ok, who is this other kid?"

"Lena this is your step nephew, I guess I'm not sure what there called, Leo." Donald said.

"Well it is nice to meet you Leo." I said.

"Nice to meet you to, Aunt Lena." Leo said.

Then one of the doctors came out and said he wanted to talk to Donald.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll be fine in a few days thanks to his bionics, just make him take it easy for a few days." The doctor asked.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"His chest has a nasty burn on it, but no internal damage." The doctor said.

"That's good. Where is he?" I asked.

"We put him down the hall. You guys can go in there, but he's still unconscious." The doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor." I said as I walked back to my family.

"How is he?" Bree asked.

"He's still unconscious and he's supposed to take it easy for a few days." I explained.

All of us walked in there and saw my "son" asleep.

I made everyone leave, but Lena wouldn't budge.

"Are you gonna stay in here?" I asked.

"I was planning on it." Lena said.

I nodded in approval and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chase's POV.

I was returning to conscious and my chest was burning, like someone took a blowtorch to it. I groaned and opened my eyes to Lena. What was she doing here? I thought she would've given up the charade by now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I'm your mom and I'm concerned about you." Lena replied.

"I still don't believe that you are my mom." I said. That was the truth, my mom was dead and if this lady was her, where was she when I needed her? All those times when I just needed a mom and all I got was a few siblings who mocked my genius.

Flashback...

Trent had beaten me up again, why couldn't he leave me alone? He had given me a black eye and he probably broke my nose. I wish I could use my bionics and teach this guy what it was like to get beaten up. But I would never use my bionics against him, yeah he was a jerk, but he wasn't trying to kill me, he just wanted a punching bag. Like Adam. I decided to hide my Davenport industries hat in my backpack and today I think that Mr. Davenport would be happy because I was wearing it. The truth is, I was trying to hide my injuries. I walked into the lab and I felt myself being knocked into the floor immediately.

"Adam!" I groaned.

"What's wrong Chasey?" Adam mocked.

"Why are you wearing that hat? We're in the house. I think that you are smart enough to know that you don't where hats in the house. You tell Adam not to and you are wearing one. Why?" Bree asked.

"Because I like it. I don't wanna take it off." I replied.

Then Mr. Davenport came into the lab followed by Leo.

"Come on guys. Training." Mr. Davenport said.

We walked into our capsules and put on our mission suits, but I kept my hat on.

"Chase. I get that you think that my company is so awesome, but take off the hat." Mr. Davenport said.

"Please don't make me take it off." I begged.

"Fine. Bree and Chase, go." Mr. Davenport said.

We both got into our fighting positions and then I felt someone grab my arm and flip me over. Then I felt my hat come off.

"Chase! What happened to your eye? And your nose is swelling up!" Bree yelled.

Then Mr. Davenport came over to us and helped Chase off the ground.

"Adam, did you do this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No. I pushed him into the floor when he came in here, but I wouldn't hurt him that badly, ever." Adam said.

"Chase, what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I couldn't tell him that I was being bullied. He tried once but Principal Perry wouldn't do anything about it.

"I'm fine. I walked into a stop sign." I lied, hoping he would believe me.

"Wow, I thought you were smart Chase. Apparently not smart enough to notice when you are about to walk into a stop sign." Bree said.

"Yeah. You are supposed to not go at a stop sign." Adam said.

I rolled my good eye and faced Mr. Davenport again.

"I'll find you a ice pack. And you can take the rest of the day off." Mr. Davenport said as he left the room.

"Why does he get the day off?" Adam asked.

"Because he's injured." Leo said as he helped me sit down.

Bree left to go get some drinks and Leo went with her.

Adam punched me in the arm, hard, and went over to the simulator.

End of flashback.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by something cold on my chest. I looked at Lena holding a ice pack on it.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"You are not my mom, just leave me alone. Get out." I demanded and I felt terrible as soon as the words left my mouth.

Lena left the room in silence.

Lena's POV.

I was shocked when those words left my son's mouth. The ones that hurt the most were.

"You are not my mom, just leave me alone."

I know that's how he's felt this whole time, but I didn't expect him to say that to me.

I saw Douglas talking to a few students and he must've saw my sadness.

"What's wrong?" Douglas asked as he put his arm around me.

"Chase doesn't like me. And I don't think he ever will." I said as I broke out of Douglas's arm and went to the bedroom that I was staying in. Then I started crying. Crying because my youngest son didn't like me.

 **Pretty sad right? Why is Chase having so much trouble trusting Lena and believing that she's his mom?**

 **Who watched and loved And then there were four? I actually wrote a new story about Daniel. Please read it. Now I cannot wait for Space Colony.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

I few days later I was back to normal, I was teaching my group about how to properly use their molecular kinsiese and I saw Lena watching me. Why couldn't she just go back to where she came from? Or at least watch Adam or Bree teach. This was getting distracting, very distracting. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a student groan in disgust. I had just dropped Adam's pudding cup on their head.

"Sorry. Go get cleaned up." I said.

The student walked into the hydra loop and went to the student dorm.

Normally that would happen once, but that was the fifth kid I had drenched in pudding today. Why was I having so much trouble focusing?

"Go have some free time. Class is dismissed." I said.

All the kids walked off and Lena walked over to me.

"Something wrong?" Lena asked.

"Yes. You are watching me and because of it, I drenched five of my students in pudding!" I yelled as I stormed off to my room.

Lena's POV.

I watched as my youngest son stormed off. What was bothering him? I let him walk off and I ran into Douglas.

"Sorry." I apologized as I helped him pick up his tablet and his other stuff I had no idea what it was.

That was how we first met, in math class.

Flashback...

I was rushing out of math class when I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" I asked as I picked up the papers and handed them back.

"Yeah." The guy said.

I was instantly in love. This guy was so cute.

"Come on Dougie, we gotta go." Another guy said as he tapped this guy's shoulder.

"I'll be there in a second Donnie." The first guy said.

The second one left.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My older brother Donald." The guy said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Douglas Davenport. And what's your name?"

"I'm Lena Smith."

"That's a beautiful name. See you tomorrow, Lena?" Douglas asked.

"Did you expect me not to come to school?" I asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Douglas said as he ran out of the room.

I smiled and left.

End of flashback.

"What's wrong Lena?" Douglas asked.

"Nothing, I just ended up drenching kids in pudding." I said.

"Why would you do that?" Douglas asked.

"Chase was teaching his students how to use one of there abilities and apparently watching him made him dump pudding cups on a few of the students heads." I explained.

Douglas started laughing and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, that's hilarious. Look, Chase thinks he's perfect, so he blames his mistakes on others. It's fine. He blames me for stuff three times a week. It's completely normal, just calm down." Douglas said.

"Ok. I just wish that he would listen to me about being his mom. I want to show him the wedding pictures, but I have no idea where they are." I admitted.

"Or you could show him the pictures of you holding him after he was born." Douglas suggested.

"That's a great idea! Where are they?" I asked.

"In my office. I'll go get them." Douglas said as he ran out of the room.

Later.

I was holding the big scrapbook full of baby pictures when I found Adam and Bree.

"Guys. Look what Douglas found. It's a bunch of baby pictures." I said as I pulled out the scrapbook. Adam and Bree looked over my shoulder with great interest.

"Aww, Adam your so cute! If only you could've stayed like that." Bree smirked as she saw the picture of Adam.

"Who's that holding me? Is that...Douglas?" Adam asked.

"No Adam. It's Mr. Davenport." Bree said sarcastically.

"Oh." Adam said, completely ignoring the sarcasm.

I turned the page and it was a picture of baby Bree.

"Wow. I've always been cute." Bree said.

"Really? Cause your the ugliest baby I've ever seen. Your as red as a tomato." Adam said.

"Of course I'm screaming. I just found out you were my older brother." Bree said.

Then Chase came over.

"What are you guys looking at?" Chase asked.

"Baby pictures. We haven't gotten to you yet." Bree said.

"We probably have, but you are way to small to see." Adam said.

Chase rolled his eyes and looked over at the scrapbook. I turned the page to the picture of me holding Chase.

"Aww, your so cute! Why couldn't you have stayed like that?" Bree said.

"Look Chase, you haven't grown a bit." Adam said.

"Who's that holding me?" Chase asked as he ignored Adam and Bree's comments.

"That is me. October 12 was very eventful." I said.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Chase was a week early. We were shopping for Bree's birthday present in downtown L.A. when Chase decided to get out of me and as soon as I told Douglas, he had a breakdown in the car. I ended up pushing Douglas out if the drivers seat and driving myself to the hospital in L.A. traffic. I thought Chase was gonna be born in the car. Then Douglas snapped out of his breakdown, reached over, grabbed the steering wheel, got me back into the passenger seat and sped through the traffic. We got to the hospital right on time. Any longer and you would've been born in a car. That was Douglas's first speeding ticket. After he paid it off, he went home and got Adam and Bree. Let's just say Adam wasn't very happy. He thought since you were a boy, you would replace him. I didn't like explaining that. Mainly because I just had a baby." I finished.

"That explains why you always beat me up!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ding ding ding, give the winner a prize." Adam said.

"What's the prize?" Chase asked.

"Me throwing you." Adam said.

Chase ran out of the room and Adam ran after him.

I just had to hope that explained to Chase that I was his mom.

 **So who liked that? I hope that Adam was good enough. I'm terrible at writing Adam. Please read and review.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Chase's POV.

I had gotten over the whole pudding incident and I was starting to believe that Lena was my mom. I wasn't absolutely sure, but I don't think that some random person would remember how I was born, just saying. I was reading a science magazine in the mentor quarters when I heard a crash. I sat up, activated my laser bow and walked over to the desk. I felt someone blast me and run out of the room. I felt my breathing getting worse, a ton of pain everywhere and then I blacked out.

Logan's POV.

I walked into the mentor quarters to talk to Leo about our mini team when I heard ragged breaths from behind the counter. I ran over and saw Chase unconscious.

"Aww man this is bad. Wake up, wake up Chase." I said shaking him gently.

After three minutes I called Leo.

"This is Dooley speaking, how can I help you?" Leo asked.

"Leo. Chase is unconscious in your bedroom. Get in here." I explained.

"I'm coming Logan." Leo said disconnecting the call.

I called Douglas and told him what happened, then Leo came in and knelt down beside me, checking for a pulse.

"How is he?" I asked.

"I... I don't know. Let's take him to the infirmary." Leo said.

I helped Leo pick up Chase and we went to the infirmary.

"Good thing you taught me how to carry someone down a mountain." I said.

"I told you that would come in handy." Leo said.

Lena's POV.

I was running to the infirmary when Douglas stopped me.

"Douglas, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I think that you need to stay out of the infirmary for a while. Chase is kinda mad at you for appearing out of nowhere. Until he's ok, I want you to stay out." Douglas explained.

"I am going in that infirmary to see my baby and you are not gonna stop me." I insisted.

"Honey, please calm down." Douglas begged.

"No. I have to see my son." I said pushing Douglas out of the way and going to Chase's room. He didn't look good. He was connected to three tubes and two different IV lines. I stroked his hair, kissed his forehead and sat down. No way was Douglas gonna tell me that I couldn't see my son, no way.

Flashback...

"Isn't he such a cute baby?" I asked as I stroked my third baby's little bit of hair.

"He's definitely looks like me, kinda creepy really." Douglas said.

"No. He has hazel eyes, yours are blue." I said.

"He has my face." Douglas said.

"He's a boy, did you expect him to have my face?" I asked.

Then the baby boy in my arms started breathing kind of weirdly.

"Douglas, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let me get the doctor." Douglas said running out of the room.

Then the baby started crying well he was still breathing weirdly.

"Shh, Shh. Calm down, it's ok, mommy's here, keep going, keep chasing life and don't stop." I said as I rocked the baby.

The baby finally stopped crying but was still breathing weirdly. Then Douglas came back and the doctor took the baby out of my arms. A couple hours later, a nurse came back and handed me back our son.

"What happened?" I asked as I held my baby very close.

"He had some lung problems, but that happens to a lot of babies. He's fine." The nurse explained leaving the room.

"So are we still gonna name him William?" Douglas asked.

"How about Chase? He kept chasing life and wouldn't stop. Chase William Davenport." I said.

End of flashback.

My baby, my chaser, who would do this to him? I would find out. I had to protect him, I was his mother after all.

Chase's POV.

I regained consciousness and saw Lena. Instead of pushing her away, I said her name.

"Yes Chase?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm glad your my mom." I whispered before going back to sleep.

Lena's POV.

Did he just say that he knew I was his mom?! Yes!

 **I know, you guys are so happy that Chase finally believes her. But it isn't the end. Who blasted Chase in the first place?**

 **There is a awesome girl named Astri. Angels who has a pole for her next one shot. Please vote.**

 **Also, let me know if you like my new profile pic.**

 **And for those on the lab rats wiki, I'm up for chattest user! Please vote for me, EmeraldTulip, Stardust16 or the other person who I forgot there name. I'm Susz13 on the wiki.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Bree's POV.

Leo and I were looking for clues to figure out who blasted Chase, so far, we had...absolutely nothing.

"Maybe we should ask Chase if he saw anyone." I suggested.

"I already did. He told me that he didn't see anyone." Leo explained.

"Did he say anything? I don't know if you noticed, but Chase gets blasted a lot, maybe he recognized the blast." I suggested.

"He said that it felt a lot like when The Incapacitator blasted him, but it couldn't be him. We watched him explode." Leo said.

"Wait. That lamp just got a new lightbulb. Why is out?" I asked.

"The Incapacitator must've sucked out the energy. Like he did with the transponder." Leo realized.

"Looks like we need some help. Remember those guys who helped us with The Incapacitator last time?" I asked.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"Oliver gave me his number. I'm gonna text him." I said pulling out my phone.

Mighty Med.

Oliver's POV.

I had just finished helping Kaz with his paperwork he had to file when my text alert went off. I pulled out my phone and saw it was Bree, that girl who I helped defeat The Incapacitator. She was kinda cute, but my heart was set on Skyler. I looked at the text and saw something disturbing.

Bree D : hey, remember the Incapacitator?

Oliver! : yeah, why?

Bree D : I think he's still alive, and he attacked Chase again.

Oliver! : we saw him explode. He's dead.

Bree D : I found out that he sucked all the energy from my lamp. He's back!

Oliver! : I'll get Skyler and Kaz. We'll be over there ASAP.

Bree D : thanks Oliver.

Oliver! : your welcome.

I put up my phone and saw Skyler talking to Kaz in the main office.

"Oliver what's wrong?" Kaz asked.

"Remember the bionic humans we helped a few months ago?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Skyler asked.

"Apparently The Incapacitator attacked their academy again. We need to find him." I explained.

"Where are we going?" Kaz asked?

"I told Bree that we'd meet her at the academy. Come on." I said, but then I was pushed back by Kaz.

"Let's just take the replacement wormhole transporter." Kaz said.

"You know that one of the guy there are the reason we had to get a replacement, right?" I asked.

"Running's good." Kaz said as we all ran out of the hospital.

Lab rats.

Chase's POV.

I think Douglas wanted me to bond with Lena now that I believed her. No, I'm not crazy. He made sure that we would be all alone in the lab of the academy. Apparently she was super smart also. Why didn't Adam get any smarts? Lena, Douglas and Mr. Davenport are all super smart. Did someone else take his intelligence? Anyway, I had just told her about the space elevator and she offered to help me with it. I explained that it was my project. I didn't exactly want to explain the fact that I was so jealous when Mr. Davenport handed Dr. Ryan the project, I ended up giving Leo a bionic leg. I also didn't tell her that I accidentally started a rebellion, but no one needs to know that. I already can't live it down. I put down what I was working on with her and left the room.

Lena's POV.

I saw my son leave, then I heard someone behind me. It was a tall guy in black and green clothes.

"Did you get lost on a way to a fan convention?" I asked.

"I'm The Incapacitator, and you are helping me with my plan." This person said.

I picked up the weapon and shot him, but it looked like he absorbed the energy. Then he trapped me in this green ball thing and took me to this hideout thing.

Chase's POV.

I walked back in the room and couldn't find Lena. I kept working for a few minutes and she didn't come back. So I walked into the main hall and found Bree and Leo.

"Guys, I can't find Lena. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Aww, you miss your mommy?" Leo mocked.

"Haha. No, I'm serious. I can't find her." I said.

"She probably got bored of you." Bree said.

Then the hydra loop opened with Oliver, Kaz and Skyler in it.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Bree found evidence that The Incapacitator is still alive and he was the one that blasted you." Oliver explained.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"You were having bonding with Lena and Douglas told us not to bother you." Bree explained.

"What's our next move?" Skyler asked.

"We need to find The Incapacitator." Skyler said.

Then The Incapacitator turned on the screen and we saw Lena tied up.

"Bring me the Davenport energy transponder 2:0 and you get this lovely lady back. But if you don't, let's just say it won't end well." The Incapacitator said.

"No way." I said gritting my teeth.

"You brine the transponder." The Incapacitator said.

"Don't do it! It's a trap!" Lena yelled then got shut off by The Incapacitator.

"Well, the corner of maple and first in Mission Creek, that's our next move." Oliver said.

"That is a really nice neighborhood. I know I shouldn't say this, but being a crazied maniac does pay." Kaz said.

Skyler punched him in the shoulder and I went to the transponder room. It was the only way to save my mom.

 **Here's the moment Mighty Med fans, I finally introduced them!**

 **Do you think that The Incapacitator will succeed, or does Chase have a plan?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also, check out EmeraldTulip's story Poison, it's based off the next episode of lab rats, Space Colony.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Bree's POV.

Everyone had to climb on me so I could super speed to The Incapacitator's hideout. Let's just say that someone had very sharp knees and I think Skyler's nails were digging into my back. Basically everyone was hurting me the whole time. We had gotten there and finally everyone climbed off. Then I fell to the ground in pure exhaustion. Oliver helped me up.

"You ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I just carried six people for four hundred miles. I'm good." I replied.

Kaz started pushing on the door.

"It won't budge." Kaz strained still pushing the door.

Chase pulled the doorknob.

"That's because it's a pull door genius." Chase mocked.

"I knew that." Kaz said quickly regaining his dignity.

We all walked in and saw our mom and The Incapacitator.

Chase's POV.

I tried to go to my mom when I felt a big blast in my chest. The Incapacitator just blasted me, I was ok, or so I thought. I started getting super dizzy, then I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Bree's POV.

I saw Kaz and Oliver run to my now unconscious brother and Adam, Leo, Skyler and I faced The Incapacitator.

"Where is the transponder?" The Incapacitator demanded.

"Right here." Kaz said pulling it out of Chase's pocket and walking over to us.

I took it from Kaz.

"Give us our mother first." I demanded.

The Incapacitator opened the cell with our mom inside and pushed her to us. Adam grabbed her gently. I handed The Incapacitator the transponder and felt super guilty as I got closer to him and put it in his hand.

"Now I will be the most powerful person in the world!" The Incapacitator exclaimed.

Then I saw Chase sit up and grin when The Incapacitator turned on the transponder. I saw it start sparking and then it sent a huge shock through his body.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"It's like a fireworks show. I bet this is his big finale." Adam said.

Then The Incapacitator fell to the ground and Chase picked up the transponder.

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

"I rewired it and made sure it would shock The Incapacitator unconscious." Chase explained.

"It was fun doing this again with you guys. I hope we can do it again sometime." Oliver said.

"That would be nice." I smiled and slightly blushed.

"Do you want us to take this guy to Mighty Max prison?" Skyler asked.

"That would be great. I never want to see him again." Chase said.

"Well, hope we see you around, sometime." Oliver said.

I got Adam, Lena (still unconscious), Leo and Chase and super sped back to the academy.

Oliver's POV.

I watched as Bree super sped back to their academy. Then I pulled the wormhole transporter out of my pocket.

"I thought you said we couldn't bring that." Kaz said.

"I asked if you remembered that Adam broke the first one. Not that we couldn't bring it." I explained.

Skyler and Kaz put their arms on me, Skyler was holding the unconscious Incapacitator and I clicked the button that would've taken us back to Mighty Med, but when we got there, it was in flames. I gave Kaz the wormhole transporter and ran to Horace.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A unknown group of villains destroyed Mighty Med well you three were gone. We got everyone out, but we have no idea where they went." Horace explained.

I went back over to Skyler and Kaz.

"What happened to Mighty Med?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know, but we may need our friends sooner then we hoped." Oliver said.

Lab rats.

Chase's POV.

As soon as we got back to the academy, Lena started coming to.

"Mom." I said.

"Chase, are you guys ok?" Lena asked.

"We're fine mom." I said.

Then I heard Bree's text alert go off and she walked to a different side of the room.

Then Douglas came over.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Douglas asked.

"I'm fine. Wanna take a walk?" Lena asked.

"Sure." Douglas smiled and put his arm around Lena.

I smiled, but the happiness quickly faded when Bree came over to me.

"What's wrong Bree?"

"Mighty Med was destroyed by unknown villains and Kaz, Oliver and Skyler want me and you to help them track them down." Bree explained.

"I...I don't know. We just got our mom back and I don't want to leave her." I explained.

"Chase. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." I said grabbing his arm and super speeding the two of us to Pennsylvania.

The end.

 **And that's how Elite Force starts! In my opinion, I'm not one of the directors or writers or anything.**

 **Special thanks to Anonlabratslover, The forth Bionic, EmeraldTulip, Stardust16 and Dirtkid123.**

 **Thanks to the guests and members who reviewed but I can't spell or I forgot your names. Somewhat bad memory.**

 **What did you think of my first Mighty Med anything? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Sadly, this is my last story for a while. I am taking a two week to a month break from writing. But I will still PM and I am hosting the Chalena awards! If you have read one, all or any number in between of my stories with Selena in them. Let me know. I have three writers for the Chalena awards and if you wanna participate, please let me know so I can send a PM with the rules.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
